User blog:Hiperhazz/Also looking for Beta testers
Well, since I'm still working on Ice king and Jake, and the first one was released very incomplete, I decided to give this third guy out so that people tell me about his bugs and other stuff before I actually release him. This way (I guess) he'll be much better upon actual release. The character itself is kyurem, A pokemon released recently in the new games. In his final release, I plan to give him all his three forms, but for now (the version I'm giving out), has only his normalform, one hyper, and one special move. He can also be kind of cheap because of his normal punches, but I'll change that before I actually finish him. So, After tha explanation, I'd like to ask people in here, who would like to test him (or should I say it?) out. EDIT: Ok, I know it's been some time (just a little), but I have updated kyurem, here's what's new: *He got his black forme, He will transform automatically when his health is low. *Also, this will restore his life, and once his new life is low (again), He'll enter overdrive mode (which only gives him full power) *Once he transforms, he gets super armor (or is it hyper armor?) *he has only one hyper on his black forme, but I'll add more(BTW, didn't add anything to his normal forme, but I'll do it later) *I added a shiny palette, but nothing special comes when you use it... for now. *He has small life recovery (only when standing or chrouching) in black forme, however, in an attemp to make this not as cheap, his attacks on black forme consume part of his lifebar. *his stats were reduced so that he isn't as overpowered as he used to be He is still incomplete (I have to work on him a lot more before I release him, but for now, I want you opinions on how he's going and how I can improvehim. I'll send this new beta to those whom I sent the previous one. If someone else wants to try him out, fell free to ask for it. Ok, I think that's all for now, so bye. EDIT(2): It's been a relatively long time since I last edited this(I took longer for the new beta since i've been having electrical problems), but now, I've finished a new version for kyurem. And now, I'll quickly explain what's new, better (may be worse XD), etcetera: *Kyurem will now transform once he's been "defeated", much like Abyss or Onslaugth (did I spell that right?). *The music that plays when he enters ovrdrive mode won't play if the opponent is another kyurem that has alreday done so. *He has super(or hyper) armor from the start, when he transforms he gets increased defences. *He got two new hypers: Glaciate in normal forme and Outrage in black forme. *His normal attacks cause less damage and can't be spammed as easily. *Fusion Bolt was modified so that it won't cause so much damage to an opponent against the "wall". *The life recovery and life consuming attacks were removed (they were a bit useless). *The music volume for overdrive mode was lowered. *He is now immune to F1 and F2. *The KO bug was fixed. And I think that's all for now, I'll send the new link in a while, you must enter the password directly on mediafire (thanks for telling me about that plasmoid). So, that's it(for now) see you later! EDIT(3): Phew, this one took longer than I had imagined, but well. Kyurem has changed a lot since his last release, so that you know exactly what has changed, I will list it down here: *Kyurem's white form has been added. It happens the same way as the other one does. depending on what helper you used last, it will transform you into black or white. *Two helpers were added, Zekrom and Reshiram. they use an attack once summoned, however, their main objective is to decide what forme will kyurem take. If Reshiram is used before kyurem "dies" he will turn into white kyurem. The same happens for zerom and Black forme. If none of them is used before the transformation, then it randomly changes into any of them. *White kyurem posseses a single hyper move for the moment: draco meteor. *Kyrem is a slow moving character while on normal forme. His speed remais the same on his other formes. *Kyurem can no longer jump. However he can now fly using the command for the super jump: D, U. This applies to all his formes. *His normal attacks on normal forme have been altered. The're now helpers. *All of his hyper attacks show their names like in the pokemon games I think that's all, maybe I forgot something. Well. Starting from this beta, I'm gonna make kyurem a public character, so anyone may download him. Remember he is not yet 100% complete, but you can still use him. Anyway. Any feedback about glitches or anything else will be greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance, and see you all on the next update of the supeeerrrrr strike force!, errhemm, I mean kyurem. EDIT(4): I't's been some time hu? Aaaanyyway. After this "sometime", I've finaly updated kyurem(again), however, he didn't get as many changes this time. Well, time to see the changelog: *Most of kyurem's regular attacks have been modified to something else: normal kyurem has the normal ice pillar, a tackle similar to abyss, and a little ice beam. Black kyurem only changed his weak attacks for the same tackle as normal kyurem. White kyurem keeps the fire explosion, gets a little energy beam, and ehh, some kind of flame surrounding him (it hurts!). *Normal kyurem and white kyurem got new moves: Ice beam and fusin flare respectively. *Kyurem got a liek epik totly awsom sur pwerluf new pallet!!!!!!!!!, now, seriously, His 7th palette is cheap, don't try using it against normal characters, they'll die... DIE I SAY! *He got six different colors for his palettes *The AI activation/deactivation codes were changed from random commands to the AILevel trigger (I'll work more on the AI later). *His AI was weakened (exept for palette 6, which remains the same). *Some of his attacks got internal unnoticeable changes (ahem, dragon pulse). *some Hyper attacks became weaker. *Kyurem has a PalFx when he gets hit (so that you know that your move connected). Aaaaannndddd, if I'm not mistaken, that's all... Looking at previous edits, I think I was wrong, he has some changes to it. Well, as always, you are free to test this new version, and if you can, pleas leave feedback and ehhh comments? Nyanyanyanyanyanya...uhh, I mean Edit(5): This time I took a bit longer(I think) but I'm back with a new update! So, let's take a look at what's new: *Fusion flare is edited (that projectile) so, It looks (and works) better. *The charging attack for normal kyurem delays a bit before it's actually used. I'm not sure if it's long enough but if it is not I will change it later. *Draco meteor is still the same end that. Nah, actually it is mostly the same but you can guard it for minimal damage. *Most of the hyper moves have had their damage modified so, they're mostly weaker. *Music for OD Mode has been edited it is uuuhh, not as loud as it sed to. *Most if not all the shield damage sharply fell . *7p mode is harder to kill and can kill more characters but it's not yet finished MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *Flight time has been limited, limitation is not yet perfect as you can cancel it by attacking while falling but I will fix it later. Looks like all Maybe i'm forgetting something but I think that's mainly the most important. Also, I had to upload kyurem to skydrive. For some reason mediafire and mega don't seem to be working for me DX. Anyway, you can downloading kyurem... uhh, on my skydrive, look for it yourselves >:( hehe, of course not.UPDATEEEEEEEDDD As always if you find any bug or anything you think that isn't in place or that should be, feel free to tell me about it so that I can fix it. Sooo, thanks for your feedback/comments aand, see you on the next episode of ehh... running out of imagination... See you next time! EDIT(6): Two months since I last updated this guy (school takes away more time than expected D:) buuut, i's here!, whatever, let's see what's new: *Glaciate used to give back power. it no longer does so... I think. *Again with Glaciate, it no longer makes the oponent "fly" but he/she still falls which makes it very diffcult to trap an opponent using only said move. *Outrage is stronger but only at a close range, otherwise it's still kinda weak(or... is it?). *Black Kyurem's shadow now act normally (how could I forget). *Zekrom/Rshiram are faster, but maybe not enugh I'll think about that. *Draco meteor changed. Now, every single meteor is gonna hit. BUT, you'll get less damage than before. *I added three new hypers, one for each forme they are: #Norml kyurem gets: Slash. Here's how it works: kyurems puts itsel into position ready to attack. the move can be held up to three seconds by holding the "z" button once you release it (20ticks after activation if you did not hold the button) or after 3 seconds pass, kyurem rams into the opponent. The screen then turns pitch black (yup, i's technically a screen filler) and hits once. If succesfull, the opponent enters a custom state and stuff. It can be easily blocked but not avoided. to activate it input D, F, z #Black kyurem gets: Stone edge. It works like this: as simple as stone endge works in the pokemon games, rocks hit the oponent from below. again, this rocks closely follow the opponent's mevement so it's diffiult to avoid them. to activate input D, F, b #Last but not least, White kyurem gets Shadow ball. You know the rest: kyurem quickly creates a...well, a shadow ball. This thing follows you until it hits. You can block it to make it banish instantly. if you do not block it it will hit you 8 times. to activate input D, F, c *7P mode has been removed for now. Tere are 2 min reasons for those who wonder why: 1, The computer I have at the moment is so slow that I can't test it at all. 2, I was thinking to start it over and make it work better, so, yeah, it will come back. *I've mostly fixed the "fly" move so that kyurem desn't stay airbone for ever. I did some quick tests and it seems to work but maybe I left something away. *A bug in the ko where kyurem stays there doing... something has been fixed too. now the KO works as it should have from the start. *Added some sounds here and there. AAAAAANNNDDD, I think I'm forgetting something but I can't remember what. Anyway This new version is uploadeeed:here HEre HERE heRE here (YAY, I can upload to mediafire again). Same as always, download use it, play around with it, fight against it etc, and, if you want to help me leave some feedback. Okaaay, see you next time! (here or you know, on the comments, whatever happens first). And one more thing, for those wondering, no, it's not yet complete, I still want to add an AI and two more hyper moves (4 per forme) so, B/W Kyurem will get a new move. Ok then, see you next time!(for real this time). Category:Blog posts